This invention relates to a barbed tissue connector, and more particularly, to such a connector which can be used to quickly and effectively close a body wound.
Human wounds are typically repaired with a filament introduced into the tissue by a needle attached to one end. After piercing the opposing faces of the wound, the needle is removed, and the ends of the suture are tied together with at least three overhand knots. Such a technique requires considerable time and expertise on the part of the surgeon. There are also a number of other drawbacks to repairing a wound in this manner. For example, it is very difficult to use sutures to repair wounds where there is insufficient space to properly manipulate the suture, especially those wounds repaired using fiber optic visualization. The suture forms a loop as it is tied, and this loop constricts blood flow to the tissue in its confines, promoting necrosis of the wound margins. Further, if the needle's passage was noncircular, the tissue will be distorted as it is secured by the suture.
Alternatives to conventional sutures are known in the prior art. Staples, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,073, to Green, are often used for approximating the superficial layer of the wound. Staples, however, are generally unsuitable for deeper layers of tissue.
The patent to Alcamo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,077, discloses a roughened suture which can be passed through tissue in one direction, but resists movement in the opposite direction. The Alcamo suture, however, still must be sewn, as by a conventional technique, and the trailing end must be secured with knots. Thus, although there is less slippage of the suture in the wound, most of the disadvantages of sutures noted above are also found in the Alcamo suture.
The patent to Tanner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,058, discloses a relatively rigid suture with one or more barbs on opposite ends of an arcuate body. One disadvantage of the Tanner suture is that the rigid barbs, which protrude from the suture as it is inserted, will lacerate tissue and prevent retrograde repositioning. Further, since the barbs are only placed at the ends of the suture, the forces applied to the tissue by the barbs will be limited to a relatively small area; this substantially increases the pressure on the blood vessels ensnared by a barb and severely restricts blood flow to the area.
It will be seen from the foregoing that there is a need for a tissue connector which can be placed more expeditiously than sutures, is self-retaining, obviates distortion of the tissue, can close tissue inaccessible to conventional procedures, and which preserves blood flow by broadly distributing the retention force.